Beautiful
by Pezlie
Summary: Kid thinks symmetry is beautiful, but what does Soul find beautiful? SoulxKid, Fluffy oneshot.


SoulxKid

Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater, no matter how much I want to.

Beautiful~

"Soooouulll~!" Yelled Patty as she hopped on one foot across the lunch room. She was gripping her tray with one hand, her food slid across the smooth plastic jerkily and her milk tumbled off it's edge.

"Be careful, I'm not sharing my lunch with you again!" Warned her elder sister. Liz stretched out a hand to try and prevent her sibling from going hungry, but was too late as the younger's tray clattered to the ground along with all of her food. She simply shrugged and jumped into the seat next to Black Star, and stole an apple off of his tray. He was two busy trying to swallow his hamburger whole to notice. Liz and Kid rolled their eyes, and each found a place to sit at the table.

Maka, Tsubaki and the taller of the Thompson sisters started a discussion about lipstick and other equally uninteresting girly things, and after about five minutes of listening to them Soul became desperate for a conversation with another male. He glanced to his right, and shuddered. The way Black Star was eating made him loose his appetite. Never in his entire life hand he seen some one's throat bulge like that around such massive amounts of food. He turned to his left where Death The Kid sat.

The boy had great posture even in a lunch room, and a napkin was draped over his lap, although it didn't appear he had eaten at all yet. He was still busy arranging it into symmetrical shapes. This made a small smile creep across Soul's tanned features. As if feeling his friend's gaze, the reaper looked up, and smiled back at the scythe.

Attempting to make make conversation, he debated mentally on a subject to start out with. "So uh... I see you're eating lunch," So uncool. If he was alone he would have banged his head on the table, but instead his face just reddened. Kid's smile widened greatly, and he was forced to clamp a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. This made Soul blush deeper in embarrassment. He coughed into his fist and attempted to recover, "How do you stand being around two girls all the time?" He asked, gesturing in the general direction of his pistols.

Kid lucked amused, and opened his mouth to speak, until his gaze landed on something behind the other teen's shoulder. His eyes widened and he immediately looked furious. "Patty! What did you do?"

Soul turned around to see what had upset Kid. Patty was holding up his back pack, and it had hot pink nail polish spilled on it.

"Apologize!" Demanded Kid, as he scolded Patty for her actions. She whimpered and pulled her hands up to her chin like a begging dog. "You ruined the beautiful symmetry of his back pack!" Said Kid. There was so much emotion in his voice and he sounded as if the pistol had just killed a beloved pet in front of him. He looked at his shoes, and his shoulders began to tremble. Patty immediately said she was sorry, not wanting her meister to be upset.

Soul leaped to his feet, intending on comforting the shinigami, but before he could even get close to him, Kid had launched himself at him, latched his arms around his neck, and was crying into his shoulder. Not quiet sure what to do, he patted the wailing boy on the back and tried to calm him down, the whole while blushing at the closeness.

"It's no big deal, really, I'm sure it was an accident. What's so great about symmetry anyways?" He asked. It was obviously the wrong thing to say to him, and Soul realized that when the boy used his shinigami strength to grind the bones in his shoulder together painfully with his slim pale fingers.

"Symmetry is everything to me! It's the balance that keeps the universe together! It's beautiful!" Explained Kid enthusiastically.

Soul just didn't see how anyone could be that obsessed about something. Sure, he was always trying to be cool, but he didn't let it control him like the other did.

He obviously wasn't understanding the beauty that is symmetry. "What do you think is beautiful Soul?" Asked the raven haired youth.

At this, he blushed again. "Well..." He brought a hand up and scratched at the back of his neck, while lowering his face so that he wouldn't have to look Kid in the eyes when he answered his question. "You..."

Everyone's attention who was at the table was focused on the pair, waiting to see how this would end up. Bright red contrasted greatly with his pale skin, his golden eyes widened, and his thin arms fell from Soul's shoulders. "What?" His voice was quiet, and with disbelief prominent in it. There was no way he had just heard that come out of the other boy's mouth. He must have misunderstood.

He mentally groaned. He was handling this situation so uncooly. He decided to act on impulse, because how could this situation get any more embarrassing?

"Sou-?" He was silenced by a pair of warm, slightly chapped lips. His eyes widened, and he put his palms against the other's shoulders as if to push him away, but after a few seconds that trickled by like syrup, he slowly lowered his eyelids and wrapped his arms around the scythe's neck.

When they heard giggling from the girls at the table, and whistling from the boys, the couple parted, both out of breath and very red in the face.

Kid made a fist and cleared his throat into it, earning Soul's attention once again. He said something very quietly, and had to repeat it for the other to hear. "Thank you... for saying that I'm... you know... beautiful..." His voice grew fainter and fainter as the sentence progressed so that the other had to lean in closer to hear him.

It took him a few seconds of blinking to realize what he was talking about. He smiled softly, the opposite of his usual grin, and cupped the side of Kid's face. "You don't have to thank me. You are beautiful," They kissed again, this time it was less tender and more passionate, and they didn't stop when the others started to whistle at them.

Fin.~


End file.
